Story
by ncistivafic
Summary: Cette histoire met en scène l'équipe du NCIS lors d'une enquête, et dans leurs relations privées, avec trois couples différents. Cette histoire est assez courte et n'a pas de titre. C'est la première que j'ai écrite, elle n'est donc pas phénoménale.


Histoire

Introduction.

Il était 7heures du matin et elle était déjà rentrée depuis un moment de son jogging matinal. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, s'assit doucement sur le lit pour ne pas le réveiller, et le regarda dormir : il était vraiment beau. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais personne ne le savait.  
>-<em>?<em> : Tu es debout de puis longtemps?  
>Les paroles de Tony sortirent Ziva de ses pensées.<br>-_Ziva_ : Environ deux heures et demies... Tu as bien dormis?  
>-<em>Tony<em> : Peu, mais bien, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
>Ils éclatèrent de rire.<p>

8h30 au NCIS.  
>McGee, Ziva et Tony finissaient quelques rapports en retard lorsque leur patron, Gibbs, arriva très en colère, pris ses affaires en disant :<br>-_Gibbs_ : Meurtre à Norfolck, prenez vos affaires...  
>Il partit. Derrière lui, les agents prenaient leurs affaires.<br>-_Tony_ : Qu'est-ce que t'as fait McGee?  
>-<em>McGee, en bafouillant <em>: j'ai renversé son...son premier café ce matin...  
>-<em>Tony en lui mettant un slap<em> : C'est pas malin, le bleu... Tu connais pas la règle n°23? "Ne joue jamais avec le café d'un Marine si tu tiens à la vie."  
>Gibbs arriva derrière lui, lui mit un slap<br>-_Gibbs_ : Encore là DiNozzo?  
>-<em>Tony <em>: Euh.. j'y vais boss.

Sur la scène de crime.  
>-<em>Gibbs<em> : McGee photos, Tony indices, Ziva, tu prend les dépositions des personnes qui ont trouvé ce marin...  
>-<em>Les trois en cœur<em> : Oui patron!  
>-<em>Gibbs<em> : Alors Duck?  
>-<em>Ducky <em>: Je pense à une mort par strangulation, mais je pourrais t'en dire plus après l'autopsie...  
>-<em>Gibbs<em> : Il est mort quand?  
>-<em>Ducky <em>: Je peux te dire, Jethro, que ce marin est décédé il y a environ deux jours. ça me rappelle une fois dans le Connecticut, un marin...  
>-<em>Gibbs<em>, le coupant : Ducky...  
>-<em>Ducky<em> : Euh...oui. On va emmener le corps. M. Palmer?  
>-<em>Palmer<em> : Euh, oui Dr?  
>-<em>Ducky<em> : Occupez vous du corps...  
>-<em>Palmer<em>: Oui Dr.

Plus tard au NCIS.  
>-<em>Gibbs <em>: Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a?  
>-<em>Tony <em>: Sergent Erwin Corly. Pas de casier judiciaire. 27ans, marié depuis 2ans, pas d'enfants.  
>-<em>Gibbs<em> : Ennemis?  
>-<em>Ziva <em>: Apparemment aucun. J'ai eu son supérieur au téléphone et il dit juste que c'était un marine simple, peu expansif sur sa vie privée, mais excellent à son travail.  
>-<em>Gibbs<em> : Missions à l'étranger?  
>-<em>McGee <em>: La dernière : il est revenu d'Irak avec les honneurs il y a cinq mois.  
>-<em>Ziva<em> : La scène du crime a été passée à la brosse fine...  
>-<em>Tony, lui coupant la parole<em> : Au peigne fin Ziva, au peigne fin...  
>Elle lui lança un regard qui voulait dire : "ferme la, laisse moi parler"<br>-_Ziva_ : Mais on a rien trouvé, c'est clean : on a à faire à quelqu'un qui sait comment s'y prendre...  
>-<em>Gibbs<em> : Ou pas... Tony, Ziva allez voir la femme du sergent. McGee, relevés téléphoniques, payes, entrées et sorties d'argent.  
>-<em>McGee<em> : Bien patron.  
>Gibbs prit l'ascenseur et descendit voir Ducky.<p>

Salle d'autopsie.  
>-<em>Gibbs<em> : Alors qu'est-ce que tu as?  
>-<em>Ducky<em> : Eh bien, en premier lieu je t'avais dis que je pensais à une strangulation...  
>-<em>Gibbs<em> : Mais...  
>-<em>Ducky <em>: Mais notre marin n'est pas mort d'une strangulation : il a reçu deux balles dans la poitrine. Tout a été très bien nettoyé afin de laissé penser à un suicide...  
>-<em>Gibbs, s'éloignant <em>: Merci Ducky! Très bon boulot!  
>-<em>Ducky le rappela<em> : Jethro!  
>-<em>Gibbs <em>: ?  
>-<em>Ducky, tendant quelque chose à Gibbs<em>: J'ai trouvé autre chose sur le corps de la victime  
>-<em>Gibbs<em> : Une longue mèche blonde?  
>-<em>Ducky<em> : Oui. Elle était accrochée à son l'ai remarqué en même temps qu'autre chose : ce marine a un appareil digestif totalement... "foutu" : l'intérieur était complètement en très mauvais état. J'ai envoyé les tissus à Abby pour l'analyse...  
>-<em>Gibbs<em>: Merci Ducky. J'apporte les cheveux à Abby.

La maison des Corly  
>Pendant ce temps, Tony et Ziva s'étaient rendus chez la femme du sergent. Ils sonnèrent.<br>-_Mme Corly_ : Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous?  
>-<em>Tony<em> : NCIS, Agents DiNozzo et David.  
>-<em>Mme Corly<em> : Entrez je vous en prie.  
>-<em>Les 2 agents<em> : Merci.  
>-<em>Tony<em> : Nous devons vous annoncez quelque chose...  
>-<em>Mme Corly<em> : Quoi donc?  
>-<em>Ziva<em> : Votre mari est décédé...  
>-<em>Mme Corly<em> : Comment?  
>-<em>Les 2agents<em> : Nous sommes désolés...  
>La femme eut un petit rire sadique...<br>-_Mme Corly_ : J'espère qu'il a souffert...  
>-<em>Les 2 agents<em> : Pardon?

_Mme Corly_ : Quoi? Cette ordure ne méritait pas de vivre!  
><em>Tony<em> : Mais... c'est votre mari?  
><em>Ziva <em>: Expliquez nous.  
><em>Mme Corly<em> : C'est simple! Erwin est rentré il y a cinq mois d'Irak. Mais depuis 2mois, il prétendait aller toujours quelque part le soir : rendez-vous avec des amis, RDV chez le docteur, ou encore avec son supérieur. Il y a un mois j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter en pensant qu'il était peut être gravement malade. Je me suis renseignée à droite à gauche, mais en fait ce fils de ****(je suis rarement vulgaire, mais là j'étais obligée^^)voyait quelqu'un dans mon dos. Quand je l'ai su j'ai commencé à lui en parler, puis tout à rapidement dégénéré et nous nous sommes disputés. Je l'ai mis dehors et depuis je ne l'ai pas revu.  
><em>Tony et Ziva en partant<em>: Merci pour toutes ces informations. Si vous avez autre chose à nous dire n'hésiter pas à appeler et restez joignable.

Labo d'Abby.  
><em>Abby, sans se retourner, sachant que Gibbs arrivait<em> : Gibbs!  
>Il lui tendis son cafpow.<br>_Gibbs_ : Qu'est-ce que tu as, Abbs?  
><em>Abby<em> : Je n'ai rien trouvé sur les vêtements, ni sur les effets personnels de notre marin...  
><em>Gibbs<em> : Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as rien?  
><em>Abby<em> : Mais non! Sinon tu ne serais pas descendu! L'analyse du sang de notre marin indique qu'il a ingurgité une quantité infime mais suffisante d'un poison très dangereux et qui tue à petit feu...  
><em>Gibbs<em> : Tu veux dire qu'il aurait été empoisonné?  
>Abby hocha la tête affirmativement.<br>_Gibbs_ : Pourtant Ducky a dit qu'il avait été tué par deux balles dans la poitrine.  
><em>Abby<em>: Oui...et non, marin savait qu'on l'empoisonnait et il savait aussi qu'il n'y a pas d'antidote, mais il devait être contraint au silence. La personne qui a tiré l'a fait pour le délivrer... Ce poison lui rongeait son appareil digestif...

Plus tard dans l'open space :  
><em>Gibbs<em> : Ducky a trouvé une mèche longue et blonde de cheveux féminins sur le corps qui correspond aux cheveux de la femme du sergent.  
><em>Tony<em> : Impossible patron! Sa femme est brune et ses cheveux ne sont pas longs!  
><em>Gibbs<em> : Pardon?  
><em>Ziva<em> : Ben, la femme qui nous a ouvert et qui a dit être sa femme n'est pas blonde et ses cheveux sont plutôt courts.  
>Jenny apparu alors en haut de l'escalier au dessus de l'open space<br>_Jenny_ : Agent Gibbs! Le supérieur du sergent Corly attend au MTAC!  
><em>Gibbs<em> : J'arrive!  
>Pendant ce temps McGee descendit voir Abby sous prétexte qu'il avait besoin d'un résultat pour l'enquête et Tony se rapprocha du bureau de Ziva et ils se mirent à discuter. (mais de la pluie et du beau temps^^).<p>

Au MTAC.  
><em>Colonel<em> : Agent Gibbs?  
><em>Gibbs<em> : Oui Colonel, vous avez quelque chose à me dire?  
><em>Colonel<em> : Oui. Il y a trois jours la femme de Corly est venue me trouver et elle m'a dit qu'on empoisonnait son mari.  
><em>Gibbs<em> : Elle est blonde?  
><em>Colonel<em>: Oui, elle a de très longs cheveux d'ailleurs...  
><em>Gibbs<em> : Que lui avez vous dit?  
><em>Colonel<em> : Qu'elle se faisait surement des idées car personne n'avait de raison d'en vouloir à son mari. Elle m'a laissé son numéro au cas ou. Et la, il y a deux minutes j'ai reçu un SMS d'elle. Je vous le lis : "SOS c'est mon tour, elle veut ma peau mainte" et je pense qu'elle n'a pas eut le temps de finir et qu'elle l'a envoyé tel quel. Elle cours surement un danger.  
><em>Gibbs<em> : Merci!  
>Gibbs se précipita dans l'open space ( les agents étaient de retours à leur place respective). Il lança les clefs de la voiture à Ziva<br>_Gibbs_ : Dépêchez vous! On va chez la femme de Corly : elle est en danger.  
>Tous les agents se dépêchèrent. Ziva roulait comme une folle (^^) provoquant la panique générale à bord.<p>

Devant, puis dans la maison.  
><em>Gibbs<em> : McGee avec moi, Ziva et Tony prenez l'arrière.  
>Ils entrèrent, il y avait du bruit dans la cave. Ils descendirent et virent une jeune femme blonde bâillonnée et attachée par terre contre le mur. Dos aux agents se trouvait la femme qui avait ouvert à Tony et Ziva, un pistolet à la main.<br>_La femme brune_ : Tu m'as empêché de le tuer comme je voulais. Je voulais qu'il souffre! Mais toi, tu l'as achevé! Je l'aimais! et vous vous êtes mariés. Il m'a envoyé sur les roses en disant que nous deux c'étaient une erreur! Tu l'as tué avec ce pistolet, tu mourras grâce à lui! Crève!...  
>Elle allait appuyer sur la détente lorsque :<br>_Gibbs_ : NCIS! Lâchez votre arme ou nous tirons.  
>Elle s'écroula par terre en pleurant, lâchant l'arme. Tony lui passa les menottes et Ziva détacha la femme de Corly.<p>

Plus tard.  
><em>Mme Corly<em> : En fait mon mari avait passé des examens sans rien me dire et par hasard, je suis tombé sur une analyse disant qu'il était empoisonné. Il m'a ensuite tout raconté. Mais il y a deux jours son état a empiré. Il m'a alors alors demandé d'en finir. Je ne voulais pas..._Elle commença a pleurer._ Mais il m'a dit qu'il souffrait trop, et m'a demandé de bien m'occuper de notre fille qui naîtra dans quatre mois. Alors, _dit-elle entre deux sanglots_...j'ai tiré.

Le soir chez Ziva.  
>Ziva et Tony étaient tout les deux dans la chambre, affalés sur le lit. Ils discutaient de l'affaire.<br>_Ziva_ : Tu ne trouves pas triste ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui?  
><em>Tony<em> : Si.  
><em>Ziva<em> : A ton avis, tu crois que nous deux c'est une erreur?  
><em>Tony en l'embrassant<em>: Bien sur que non!

Chez McGee  
><em>Abby<em> : ce jeu vidéo est génial!  
><em>McGee, totalement plongé dans le jeu<em> : Ouaiiis...  
><em>Abby<em> : Tu crois pas qu'on devrais dire à l'équipe qu'on sort ensemble?  
><em>McGee<em> : Pas encore.. Sinon Tony va plus me lâcher!  
><em>Abby<em> : Mais imagine qu'il sorte avec Ziva...  
><em>McGee<em> : Non? Tu crois?  
><em>Abby<em>: ça se pourrait...

Chez Jenny  
>Elle était seule chez elle et s'ennuyait. Elle pris son téléphone et composa un numéro.<br>_Jenny_ : Que fais-tu?  
><em>Gibbs <em>: Je suis devant chez toi...  
><em>Jenny<em> : Montes...  
>Une minute plus tard, ils discutaient un verre de Bourbon à la main.<br>_Jenny_ : Tu crois qu'on devrais dire à l'équipe qu'on sort ensemble?  
><em>Gibbs<em> : Pourquoi faire? Tony ne nous a pas dit qu'il sortait avec Ziva, et McGee n'a pas dit que lui et Abby étaient ensemble...  
><em>Jenny<em> : Tu crois que...  
><em>Gibbs<em>: Bien sur! Tu n'avais pas remarqué? ça se voit pourtant! Ils ne sont pas très discrets!...

The end..


End file.
